


Sleepy Cuddles

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot taking place one morning when the two don't really want to get up





	Sleepy Cuddles

The sun filtered into the quarters of the Queen of Avalor, forcing her from her slumber as she turned and glared toward the light, thinking that maybe in doing so it would go away and let her sleep more. The light stayed though, shining in through the thin curtains and upon the two forms that lay within the large bed.

Elena turned to the other now and smiled softly, taking in his adorable face, the way his curls were even more unruly now, his chest rising and falling as he slept, the tanned skin that shone in the early morning sunlight, it all made her heart beat just a little faster every time. Her eyes soon trailed to his lips, that were curved into that cute, crooked smile that she adored so much. A mischievous glint entering her eyes, the queen shifted closer to her husband and kissed him softly, knowing that he immediately woke up from how he shifted and pressed back.

“Well, that is a lovely way to wake up.” Mateo’s voice was silky and, of course, filled with a playful tinge, his hazel eyes glowing with love as he gazed at his queen.

“Oh come on now, you were going to wake up any second anyways, knowing you.” She let out a giggle and sat up, but no sooner than she did so, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down, where she found herself pressed against Mateo. 

“Don’t go.” He sounded pitiful, though playfulness still lingered in his words as he tightened his arms around her.

“Mi amor, we have to get up. The others will come looking for us soon.” She let out a slight giggle and tried to get up again, but Mateo help her fast.

“Just for a little bit?” He gave her his best pair of puppy dogs eyes, leaning back some so she could see him. Mateo knew he had won when she gave him that smile, that smile that always had so much love and compassion held within it.

The two snuggled together, the blankets twisted around them and their hair falling across the pillows as they pressed their foreheads together, breathing softly. 

Mateo watched her eyes, looking deep into the depths of those hazel orbs until he felt he would utterly lose himself within them, his head shifting slightly against Elena’s as he leaned in, closed his own eyes, and kissed her deeply.

Elena responded immediately, smiling as she kissed him back, a small squeak coming from her when Mateo moved her flush against his body. 

They stayed like that for awhile before the need for air became to much and they parted, though they kept their bodies pressed together.

As they were catching their breath a knock sounded at the door, followed by a very angry Esteban entering, not even noticing how they were laying. “Elena! You were due to meet with one of the village chiefs 10 minutes ago! How come you are never able to arrive on ti-,” he finally noticed their “predicament” and his face flushed red. Clearing his throat he turned and left, calling over his shoulder, “Be quick will you.”

Elena and Mateo began to laugh together, the loud noise softening after a while before they finally quieted again and looked at each other. 

“I guess we should get up then?” Mateo said sadly.

“Yes, or else Esteban will have a fit and no one wants that.” Elena gave a light chuckle before giving her husband a kiss once more. “We should do this more often mi amor, sleepy cuddles are so so nice.”

“I would agree my Queen.” He gave her one last kiss and they finally got up.


End file.
